1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program for use therein, and a learning apparatus, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method each of which is capable of removing a noise, which is generally generated and which has luminance dependency, from a video signal corresponding to an image, and a program for use therein, and a learning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, in noise removing processing for removing a noise from a video signal corresponding to an image, the noise is treated as a white color, and pixel values of the peripheral pixels are added to one another, thereby removing the noise from a video signal corresponding to an image.
On the other hand, in recent years, it has been devised in the noise removing processing that the noise is assumed to have a color because there is a deviation in color of the noise, and thus the noise is removed with a high degree of accuracy as compared with the case where the noise is treated as the white color.
For example, it has been devised in the noise removing processing that black pixel signals generated in black pixels obtained by light-shielding an opening portion are subtracted from pixel signals outputted from the effective pixels, respectively, thereby removing a fixed pattern noise (FPN) with which the pixel signals are mixed due to a manufacturing error. This technique, for example, is descried in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-116292. In that noise removing processing, in order to remove the noise due to the manufacturing error, the black pixel signals need to be detected every product.